Vampir China?
by NaNaoko HaHaHa
Summary: Hitsugaya yang baru berumur 15 tahun telah kehilangan kakaknya! Ia akan pergi ke pemakaman kakaknya di China. Tetapi dia akan mengalami sesuatu yang tidak terduga di China! check this out! IchiHitsu slight GrimmHitsu , maaf kalo bad at summary :D CH.2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Vampir China?

Genre: Romance, humor,dll.

Rated: T Pair: IchiHitsu XD

Warning : OOC,gaje, bikin mata burem (?),dll. Oh iya ampe lupa. Shonen-ai *nyengir*

Disclaimer : mau nyamar jadi nenek-nenek trus minta bleach ama Tite Kubo pun ga bakal di kasih-kasih.

Chapter 1 : China?

.

.

.

Pagi hari , seharusnya anak-anak pada seneng dong, burung bernyanyi , matahari bersinar terang banget (silau men *plak*) suasana yang bagus untuk hari Sabtu! Tapi tidak untuk satu anak ini, Hitsugaya Toshiro, umur 15 tahun, sekolah di Karakura School, nah si Hitsugaya lagi murung nih~ Dia kehilangan kakaknya yang tercintaaaa~ dia ingat, kakaknya itu selalu ada di sampingnya jika dia sedang kesulitan. Tetapi sang kakak meninggalkan bumi dengan umur yang masih cukup muda, yaitu umur 21 tahuuun!~ (kok kayaknya author seneng banget yah? *plak*)

Hitsugaya sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu, tetapi kadang suka sebel juga gitu lho ama kakaknya , kakaknya itu mesum, jahil ,dan lain-lain deh pokoknya! Tetep aja dong itu kakaknya si Hitsugaya!

Oh ya, author geblek ini belom kasih tau namanya kakak si Hitsugaya! Namanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo! Tau ga kenapa nama marganya berbeda? Ga tau ya? NDESO! *plak*

Marga sang kakak dan adik itu beda karena Hitsugaya itu anak titipan dari sahabat ayahnya Ichigo! Karena ayahnya Hitsugaya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Toshiro jadi anak angkatnya keluarga Kurosaki. Tapi Hitsugaya menolak marganya diganti menjadi Kurosaki, karena suatu alasan lah… kalian para readers mau tau aja deh… *author digampar readers*

Hitsugaya meneteskan air mata mengingat semua hal yang pernah dilakukan oleh Ichigo dan dia. Seperti Ichigo dipermalukan di depan umum, Ichigo tidak mendapat jatah makanan karena Toshiro sedang kesal dan tidak mau memasak jika Ichigo tidak mau minta maaf duluan. Yah gitu deh pengalaman Hitsugaya ama Ichigo.

Hitsugaya akan ke China jam 2 siang nanti, karena pemakaman Ichigo ada di China! Mengapa ? karena Ichigo sendiri lahir di China. Tapi langsung ke Jepang setelah dilahirkan. Dan , jika kalian ingin tau , Ichigo meninggal karena serangan Jantung.

Setelah mandi, Hitsugaya langsung menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dan segera bersiap-siap. Hitsugaya memakai kaos hitam dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Bagi cewek-cewek yang melihat Hitsugaya pasti nosebleed karena Hitsugaya kelihatan moe, imut, manis, cantik, dan tampan! Yang cowok apalagi… langsung nosebleed uyy! Trus malah colek-colek pinggangnya si Hitsugaya. Tapi yang nyolek tuh yang berani sama Hitsugaya doang, yang lain pada takut kena bogem gratisnya si Hitsugaya. Wkwkwkwk.

Hitsugaya memang berencana untuk menginap di China selama 3 bulan karena memang sekolahnya meliburkan siswa-siswi karena sekolahnya ingin di renovasi. Hitsugaya menengok ke jam dindingnya. 12.55. Hitsugaya cepat-cepat mengambil kopernya dan mengecek rumahnya, apa ada yang ketinggalan atau tidak. Setelah mengecek, ia berlari ke pintu rumah dan menguncinya dari luar. Ia segera memanggil supir taksi , dan meminta ( baca : memerintah ) supir taksi untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Eh , si supir taksi juga kepengen nosebleed ngeliat Hitsugaya, si supir juga udah ga tahan buat *ehem* si Hitsugaya. Tapi , supir taksi itu harus rela berkorban untuk nama baik taksinya itu. Jadi yah, mau gak mau , ntu supir taksi harus tahan diri biar ga nosebleed dulu. Wkwkwk kasian amat yah?

Sampai di bandara, Hitsugaya cepat-cepat masuk karena waktu telah menunjuk pukul 13.52. Ya, dari rumahnya ke bandara memang jauh, apalagi karena macet. Dan karena macet , supir taksi itu gak tahan buat ngelirik-lirik Hitsugaya dan akhirnya si supir taksi nosebleed juga. Gak tahan soalnya. Wkwkwk. Hitsugaya pun sampai anti naik taksi sendirian.

"Plane Karakura Q727F , Japan to China , is now boarding."

Mendengar itu, ia menjadi panik dan langsung lari-lari seperti orang gila menuju pesawatnya.

.

.

.

"ahh, akhirnya bisa santai juga…." desah Hitsugaya. Ya, dia tadi lari-lari kayak orang gila menuju pesawatnya karena mendengar pesawatnya sudah boarding. Dia sudah duduk dengan tenang di pesawatnya. Dia mendapatkan tempat duduk dekat jendela. Dan alangkah kagetnya waktu ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang akan duduk di sebelahnya itu adalah orang yang dia kenal. Malah, Hitsugaya memang sudah mengenalnya waktu dia kecil. "A-APA? MENGAPA KAU DISINII?" teriak Hitsugaya sampai semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan ' hey, jangan teriak-teriak dong ' otomatis Hitsugaya langsung minta maaf. " kenapa? Tidak bolehkah aku pergi ke pemakaman Ichigo? " bisik orang yang akan duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya. " boleh sih, tetapi bukannya kamu sedang di Eropa? " bisik Hitsugaya. " well, aku sudah berada di Jepang dari 3 hari yang lalu." bisiknya lagi. " Momo! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau begitu? " bisik Hitsugaya.

Ya, orang yang akan duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya adalah kakaknya. Momo sudah bekerja di Eropa selama 2 tahun untuk membayar semua kebutuhannya dan adiknya. Ya, sebenarnya orang tua Ichigo memang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Karena itu kakaknya dan Ichigo mulai bekerja untuk kebutuhan mereka. Yah, tetapi tak lama pun Ichigo juga meninggalkan bumi. Kini tersisa kakaknya saja.

Momo tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya duduk dan memeluk Hitsugaya erat. Sangat erat. "kau bertambah maniiiis Toshiirroooooouuuu ~ kyaaaa ~ bagaimana ekspresi Rangiku yah saat ia menglihat adikku yang sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat manis ini?"

Hitsugaya, mendengar nama ' Rangiku ' langsung bergidik ngeri. Mukanya menjadi pucat.

Bagaimana jika ia sudah sampai China dan langsung disambut oleh pelukan maut dari Matsumoto?

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Kyaaa XD ini FF pertamaku :D , maaf kalo belom ada pairingnya, saya akan berusaha untuk meng-update fic ini dengan cepat. Dan saya perlu bantuan anda semua untuk review fic ini :D terima kasih sudah membaca! :D

.

.

.

Mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Vampir China?

Genre: Romance, humor,dll.

Rated: T Pair: IchiHitsu XD

Warning : OOC,gaje, bikin mata burem (?),dll. Oh iya ampe lupa. Shonen-ai *nyengir*

Disclaimer : mau nyamar jadi nenek-nenek trus minta bleach ama Tite Kubo pun ga bakal di kasih-kasih.

Chapter 1 : Vampir?

.

.

.

" huaaaah…. tidurku nyenyak sekali…" ucap Hitsugaya kepada diri sendiri sambil menguap.

" Hm… langitnya indah…" mendengar itu, Hitsugaya menoleh. " Ahh , Momo… bagaimana tidurmu? " ucap Hitsugaya. " adikku yang manis, sudah kubilang panggil aku ' nee-chan ' ! " ucap Momo sambil tersenyum. " Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku ' adikku yang manis ' !" ucap Hitsugaya ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

20 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di tujuan mereka. Ya, China. Ternyata Momo juga akan menginap di China selama 3 bulan seperti Hitsugaya. Momo ingin menginap karena ia ingin menemaninya. Mereka akan menginap di rumah teman Momo atau mungkin bisa disebut kuil? Bisa disebut kuil karena rumah itu pun mirip kuil.

"Tatsukiiiiiiiiiiiiii ~" teriak Momo. Hitsugaya hanya diam sambil membaca buku yang dibeli barusan di bandara.

"Momooooo~" teriak Tatsuki. Tatsuki dan Momo pun akhirnya berpelukan ala teletubbies.

Hitsugaya sampai _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan mereka. "Momooo~ kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantiik sekalii ~" teriak Tatsuki. "kamu juga tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantikk nee~" teriak Momo tidak kalah kencang. " KYAAAAAAA AKU KANGEN KAMUUUUUU ~ !"

Sepertinya Hitsugaya harus pergi ke dokter karena sekarang, kupingnya hanya bisa menjadi pajangan.

" ahh ! kamu adiknya Momo yah? Manis sekali! Kuantar kau ke kamarmu ya? " Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk dan menyeret kopernya ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamar , Hitsugaya cepat-cepat ganti baju karena bentar lagi, ia akan pergi ke pemakaman Ichigo.

" Shiro-chaan! Ayo cepat! kita sudah mau berangkat! " teriak Momo. " Ya , sebentar! " balas Hitsugaya.

" huuh! Shiro-chan lama deh! Pake dandan dulu segala yak? " keluh Momo. Tiba-tiba Momo dapet sentilan gratis di dahi dari sang adik tercinta.

" enak saja pake dandan segala, orang tadi aku nyari HP aku kok! " bentak Hitsugaya dengan merdu (?). "sudah , sudah, jangan berantem lagi…" ucap Tatsuki. " KAKEKKK! AKU PERGI DULU YA, KEK! " teriak Tatsuki. Ternyata kakek nya Tatsuki juga tinggal disini toh…

.

.

.

**HITSUGAYA POV**

Sampai di pemakaman Ichigo, kita berdoa untuknya. Momo terlihat biasa saja, Tatsuki juga terlihat biasa saja. Hanya aku dan mungkin orang-orang lain yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

" SHIROOOOO ~"

Dalam sekejap, aku sudah berada di pelukan yang kusebut ' pelukan maut '

" uggh…. Matsumoto…. oooksigeen… lepaskaaaan…." Matsumoto langsung pasang tampang innocent yang biasanya dia tunjuk kepadaku. Orang-orang lain mungkin pikir tampang seperti itu unyu, imut, tapi buatku itu menjijikan. " ada apa , Shiro-chan ? "

" BISA GA SIH GA MANGGIL GUE PAKE PANGGILAN MENJIJIKAN ITU? " teriak aku di muka Matsumoto. " Shiro-chan! Muncrat tau! " ucap Matsumoto ngambek. " terserah deh ! " aku langsung pergi saja dari sana dan masuk ke mobil.

" huuh… ada apa sih sama Shiro-chan… gitu aja ngambek… huuh! Capek deeeh "

**END OF HITSUGAYA POV**

.

.

.

Sudah jam 5 sore di China. Dan semuanya mulai bubar dari pemakaman Ichigo. Hitsugaya dan yang lain sudah sampai rumah. Hitsugaya dan Momo mau ke kamar masing-masing dan mandi. Sementara Tatsuki menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah semuanya telah beres. Semuanya kumpul di satu ruangan karena katanya kakeknya Tatsuki mau menceritakan sesuatu.

" halo semuanya … saya kakeknya Tatsuki… umur saya 85 tahun. Dan saya blablabla …. Blabla… bla…" kakeknya Hitsugaya langsung menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak penting sampe-sampe Momo ketiduran.

"Nah , itu tentang saya , nah saya hanya mau bilang kalau dari jam 8 malam , jangan pernah sekalipun bersin, atau batuk, karena itu akan mengundang para Vampir datang ke rumah kita." Ucap kakek Tatsuki dengan muka paling serius.

Hitsugaya langsung berubah menjadi pucat. Hahaha, kalian tahu? Hitsugaya sedang _bad luck_ karena ia kebetulan sedang gatal-gatal hidung sehingga bisa bersin-bersin. Sepertinya Hitsugaya akan mengalami malam yang sangat …. Emm mungkin… merepotkan? *author langsung evil laugh*

.

.

.

Jam 20.30

"UGGGGH! UAAAAH! PUUH PUUH "

Kalian tahu kenapa Hitsugaya mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti itu? YAP! BINGO! Ia sedang menutup hidungnya sambil nungging. Mengapa? Tentunya karena menahan untuk tidak bersin! Ya, dia mati-matian untuk tidak bersin di dalam kamarnya.

" PUH PUH PUH HUAAAAAA "

Anjing saja yang sedang lewat di depan pintu kamar Hitsugaya bisa _sweatdrop_. Apalagi orang yang lewat? Hitsugaya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan mengambil obat anti gatal-gatal hidung di dalam tasnya. Ia mengisi gelasnya dengan air dan segera meminum obatnya.

Setelah meminum , Hitsugaya tidak merasa gatal-gatal hidung lagi.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 me-

" HUATCHIIIM ! " bersin Hitsugaya.

" KAMPRET! Wadaw gawat nih! Gue harus ngelapor kepada si kakek itu nih! " panik Hitsugaya.

Sebelum bisa kabur ke dalam kamar nya sang kakek , tiba-tiba pintu depan rumah terbuka begitu saja. Hitsugaya berubah menjadi pucat dan memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke pintu. Alangkah kagetnya saat ia melihat vampir yang sedang loncat-loncat seperti di film-film China gitu loh~ tapi dia lebih kaget lagi pas ngeliat muka si Vampir. Si Vampir itu matanya tertutup dan…. WAJAHNYA MIRIP KUROSAKI ICHIGOOO!

Hitsugaya syok. Banget.

Vampir itu melompat-lompat. Saat ingin mendekati … tiba-tiba si vampire itu…..

BRUK! JDER ! CTAR! NGEEENG! *author lebay ah*

" WADAWW ! KOSTUM KAMPRET SIALAN! Bikin gue jatoh lagi! Ini gara-gara si Kuchiki nih nyuruh gue pake kostum kayak begini! Eh Kuchiki sok ganteng! Kalo lo liat gue jatoh gara-gara elu, nyadar dikit dong! Norak tau pake kostum beginian! " teriak sang Vampir masih menutup mata karena barusan dia jatoh terpeleset kulit pisang.

Hitsugaya_ sweatdrop_ ngeliat Vampir yang mirip Ichigo itu jatoh dan teriak-teriak sendiri.

" ini kostum udah bikin gue jatoh, ga minta maap lagi! Eh… tunggu dulu… kostum kan ga bisa ngomong… ehehe … dodol gueh…. " ntu vampir gila nyengir-nyengir sendiri. " oh iya! Tugas gue! Tadi kan ada yang bersin! Siapa tuh yang orangnya? Katanya Kuchiki sih dia cebol. Hmm… gue ga sempet denger namanya. "

Hitsugaya yang denger kata ' cebol ' langsung sewot dan menghampiri ntu Vampir.

" Nii-san ! ini gue! Siapa tuh yang namanya Kuchiki itu? Kepengen gueh gampar dia! " teriak Hitsugaya sewot.

" lho , kok mirip yah suaranya ama adik angkat gue? " Ichigo mulai meraba-raba si Hitsugaya dengan mata tertutup.

_TWITCH_

" MAKANYA! ELO PUNYA MATA KAN? PAKE DONG MATA ELO! " teriak Hitsugaya sewot sambil ngebukaiin mata Ichigo.

" ADIK GUE SHIRO YANG MANIS! INI GUEEEH! NII-SAN ELOO! " teriak Ichigo lebay saat melihat si Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba si Ichigo dapet tamparan gratis dari si Hitsugaya.

"Hiks…. Nii-san …. Lo kemana aja?... hiks…" isak Hitsugaya. Ichigo ngelihat Hitsugaya jadi merasa bersalah. " ternyata lo masih hidup." Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memeluk Ichigo erat.

" Toushiro….. gue…. Udah meninggal…"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Nyaa~ what do you think? :D chapter 3 updatenya kapan yah? Ga tau deh! *plak*

maaf kalau pairnya IchiHitsu sama GrimmHitsu belom keluar QAQ

sabar dikit miaw :3 mungkin Ch.3 bakal keluar :D ehehe

Mind to review? :3


End file.
